Karina Marković
Summary Karina Marković initially is an antagonist (but later becomes a protagonist) of the novel that features the Metaverse. A woman of Yugoslav (specifically, Serbian) descent, Karina originally eked out a humble existence as a street urchin on the streets of Belgrade before being lured into a "Program" run by ex-KGB agents to create assassins for hire for profit. However, she escaped from their governance and went on to hire herself as an assassin for hire, eventually falling into the employ of crime lord Julius Montferrat. There, she encountered James Bradley, and the two fought for some time before the former eventually defeated her by playing her right into his hands. Grudgingly, Karina helped James defeat Julius Montferrat and save the city. At that point, she would have left the city if James hadn't roped her in with promises of financial backing if she trained him, and reluctantly she accepted. While doing so, she began a relationship with James' cousin Pam, a relationship which served to tether her to the "good side" as the Doylist perspective goes. She fought by James Bradley's side during the Battle of Wickham and eventually, developed a sort of caramaderie with the idealistic attorney, despite her very different outlook on life. Later, she and James and two others would form the group known as the "Wickham Four", after the city where their experiences were formed. Then one day, she and the rest of the Wickham Four discovered the thing known as the "ATL Meetup", and they would get plunged into a bunch of wacky adventures across the Multiverse that they, unless like the rest of the Meetup, don't really enjoy. Also at some point Karina became a Godly Being, which was revoked upon a certain Frenchman's death. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher '''with weapons | '''8-C, likely higher | Low 1-C, possibly higher Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master martial artist, Firearms expert, Knife expert, Expert combat instructor, Skilled at seduction, Social Influencing, Body manipulation (Can accelerate her nervous system to dodge multiple bullets, and can heal injuries), Regeneration (High-Low) | Enhanced body manipulation (Is able to completely control her own physiology and create tentacles and blades of bone), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Regeneration (Possibly Mid-High, is stated to be able to regenerate from a single cell, albeit taking a ''lot ''of time to do so, Immortality (Type 1, 2, and 3), Reactive Evolution, Absorption, Acid Manipulation | Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 5), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Creation, Light Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Omniscience, possibly Omnipresence (Is aware of all her alternate selves across the Multiverse and all of them are connected to her at some level) 'Attack Potency: Wall level '''physically (hurt James Bradley and Martha Chandler, both Wall-level characters and was capable of overpowering the former. Can easily break bones and snap grown men's necks.), '''far higher '''with weapons | At least '''Building Level+ (Cleared an entire building of assailants and was able to overcome multiple supersoldiers from another universe; said supersoldiers being at least small building-level in strength) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, '''likely '''higher Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Dodged multiple bullets fired from assault rifles, and can easily overpower large groups of assailants before they can react. Dodged a bullet from a handgun at point-blank range. Reacted to a sniper's bullet after it was fired.) Subsonic+ '''to Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms and sniper rifles, 'higher '''with prep | '''Transonic '''with '''High Hypersonic+'reactions (Was barely able to react to Valya Hubermann, a speedster, who was going at '''hypersonic '''speeds) | '''Immeasurable, possibly Omnipresent Lifting Strength: 'Unknown 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Wall Class (Breaks bones with ease and can fight against the likes of Martha Chandler) | Building Class+ | At least Low Complex Multiverse level Durability: Unknown '| At least '''Building Class+ '| At least '''Low Complex Multiverse level, '''likely '''higher Stamina: 'Very high | Limitless 'Range: 'Extended melee range | Several meters with tentacles | Low Complex Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: ' - Knives: A pair of knives that Karina uses. - Submachine gun: Specifically, a Czech-made Scorpion EVO 3. - Tentacles of flesh: Fast whips made of muscle and bone that Karina often generates from her own body. '''Intelligence: Gifted '''in battle and social beguileness (Able to devise complex plans and strategies on the go, and her strategic abilities are noted as very high. Her social wiles allow her to blend in with almost any environment.) Below Average''' otherwise (Never received an education. Did not know what 16 x 22 was, and gave the answer of "over 9000.") '''Weaknesses: '''Although her durability is unknown, it is suspected that she's the most fragile of the Wickham Four. Her seduction methods become less effective when her identity as a seducer is known, especially when coupled with knowledge of said methods. | Anything that causes Regeneration Negation | Can be overpowered by higher beings '''Key: '''Pre-Meetup | Meetup | Godly Being Trivia The picture representing this character isn't mine, and is of DC superheroine Black Canary, this particular iteration drawn by artist Otto Schmidt. Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Glass Cannons Category:Roleplay Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Tier 1